everaftercreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelworld
Angelworld is a fantasy novel created by Strawberry.jewels based on the My Little Pony episodes "A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 and 2" and "The Cutie Map Parts 1 and 2", as well as "Whatever After: The Series". Synopsis Many years ago, a girl named Trina befriends the queen of Angelworld, Belle. Belle brought Trina up to Angelworld for a quick tour, showing her jewelry and gifts from the nice friends of Angelworld. Trina gradually becomes jealous and hides Belle in a cave, leaving her food that could be eaten in just a few minutes. Trina finds every spell possible to make herself immortal and comes to an enchantress that performs the spell for her, however, the sweet personality Trina used to have was gone. What remained was only Trina's soul, which has been enchanted to be evil. She disguised as Belle and went off to rule in Angelworld. However, the contributions Trina made were not good — she erased everyone's memory and turned their voices robot-like. Plus, they couldn't even express true feelings — they were controlled by Trina. In present-day Rosencora City, a woman named Catherine (pronounced "Cathereen") invites her best friend, Angel, to the birthday party of her daughter, Elaine. Unluckily, Trina set her eyes on Catherine to be her next victim. She hid Catherine and took her place. Angel receives the invitation to Elaine's party and decides to bring her own daughter, Justice, with her. At the party, Justice meets Elaine, who is beautiful, yet rude. Elaine calls Justice's dad a criminal, but Justice argues that it was an accusation. Just as Angel and Justice are about to leave, Trina gives Angel a magic portal, claiming that it was a mirror and suit Justice. But, Trina was only giving the mirror to Justice because she thought Justice would be a great servant for her — different from the rest of the group. Just what Trina needed to remove from their character. But what Trina didn't know was that Justice would be there to save the place, not become a servant. The next day, Justice opens the gift and sets up the portal. She immediately becomes intrigued in the "mirror", as the portal suddenly had a glow to it. She steps in, which transports her to Angelworld. There, she meets Belle's daughter, Misty. Misty didn't respond to Justice's comments, because she was also turned into a servant. Justice tries to find a way out, but without saving Angelworld, there was no way out. After going through a series of events, Justice finally banishes Trina and saves Belle. She goes back home, where Justice was seemingly sleeping for the night. Trivia *Angelworld is simply the name of a kingdom. The people who live in Angelworld are not actually angels. **Inhabitants of Angelworld are people born there. However, people who are born there live by strict rules, and are usually born sweet and innocent (except after Trina took over). *Rosencora City is a reference to the Kingdom of Rosencora from Jewels's other story, Swirl of Elements. Category:Stories